The Powerpuff Girls and a lone wolf
by Sano-Ookami
Summary: Chris Kuro meets the Powerpuff Girls.With his powers he fights alongside the Powerpuffs but when tragedy strikes will he be able to come back?This is a story of their friendships and adventures.Some romance, pervertedness, and swearing.Please R&R.Enjoy.
1. Making Friends

"Listen up everyone! Today we have some new students joining us," said the, very bright, kindergarten teacher Miss Keane.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and look at the three new girls standing at the front of the class.

"Hi, I'm Blossom," said the one in pink.

She had long red hair with a big red bow on the top of her head, big pink eyes and was wearing a pink dress with a black strip in the middle.

"I'm Bubbles," said her shy sister who stood next to her.

She talked so low you had to strain your ears to hear it. She wore a baby-blue dress with a black strip in the middle. Her blonde hair was tied up in two pigtails and her big baby-blue eyes stared at the ground.

"And I'm Buttercup," said the last of the three.

She had black hair that flipped up in the back, large green eyes and a green dress with a black strip in the middle.

"Nice to meet you," replied Miss Keane, "Now, go have a seat anywhere you'd like."

The three girls sat at the middle table which was occupied by only one other boy. He didn't seem to be paying much attention. Even though he was looking at them his eyes were unfocused, as if he was tired and bored, which he probably was. When the girls approached him he snapped back into reality and gave them a weak smile.

"What's your name?" asked Blossom, seating herself to his left.

"Uh, Chris, Chris Kuro. Nice to meet you," Chris said, giving her a toothy smile.

Blossom noticed something weird about that. _Does he have fangs? _she thought.

Chris had very dark brown hair; which was a bit spiky and messy; and black eyes, with a slightly slited pupils(if you could see them). He wore a long, forest/hunter green shirt; with a hood; one size too big. It covered his hands completely and fell down to about mid thigh where he wore baggy, dark grey jeans.

"Nice to meet you," replied Blossom.

Then Chris went back to not paying much attention to anything as the class wore on but, amazingly, when he was called on he knew every correct answer.

When recess came everyone went to do their respective activity. Some went on the monkey bars, others the slide and Chris, well he just laid on one of the benches and stared at the sky. Then someone poked him in the middle of the forehead.

"Huh… wha," he said sitting up, just to see Buttercup pointing at him shouting, "You're IT!!!!!!"

Chris blinked for a second muttering, "I'm it, _I'm_ it."

He abruptly jumped of the bench shouting, "I'M IT!!!!" he smirked and looked at Buttercup as if to say 'you asked for it.' Then with amazing speed he ran towards her, jumped high into the air, flipped forward, placed his hand on her head, landed safely next to her and shouted, "YOU'RE IT!!"

Buttercup just stared him in disbelief. _No normal person should be able to do that. Who is he? _she thought. He smiled at her then she thought_ Why was he so excited when he was it?_ Then she heard Bubbles giggle, which started the whole game of tag, destroying some of the school and Townsville. All throughout this, Chris was watching awestruck, saying, "Wow."

The next day was horrible. The whole school was under construction the whole time. When the girls arrived nobody wanted to sit near them except Chris, who still sat at the same place.

Everybody but the three little Utonium girls got picked up from school. They wandered all throughout Townsville, stopping only to see the horrible ranting on about them on a bunch of T.V.s. when that happened Chris and his family drove past them.

"Dad! Dad! Stop the car!" he shouted.

He immediately got out of the car and ran towards Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup. "Hey guys. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Professor abandoned us so we are trying to get home," said Buttercup, angrily.

"Don't look so sad," he said to all three.

Buttercup exploded, "Well you're not the one getting badmouthed all over the T.V!" she fumed, pointing at the T.V.s next to her, "You're not a freak!"

Now Chris was mad, "Who said I wasn't a freak!!" he said.

The girls looked up to see him floating a few feet above their head. Brow furrowed and arms crossed he glared down at their expressions of disbelief.

"But… how did you…?" Blossom started pointing at Chris as he landed softly on the ground in front of her.

"I'll explain later, lets get you guys home," he said gesturing toward his family's car, which was patently waiting for them.

As soon as they closed the door to the back seat it started to pour down rain.

Arriving at the Utonuim residence gave no more evidence to why the Professor did not pick up his girls. The door was locked and there was no other place to get in.

"Oh now we're stuck out here," Buttercup pouted.

"No you're not," replied Chris approaching the front door.

He crouched down so his mouth was level with the lock, then he blew. He blew a very thin stream of ice breath into the lock until the ice built up out side, and then he grabbed it, turned it, and broke it off. Getting up he turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. "Ta-da."

"But h-how did you…?" started Blossom.

"I'll explain _la-ter_ ok?" stated Chris as he walked inside the house.

The house was empty even after everyone had searched every nook and cranny, the Professor was nowhere to be found.

"Oh-no. What could have happened to him?" asked a worried Bubbles.

"Don't worry he'll be alright," assured Blossom.

"Mom, Dad can we stay until the Professor comes back? I'm sure he won't mind," Chris asked looking expectantly at his parents.

"Well… OK," agreed his mother.

"Hold on, you know the Professor?" said Blossom.

"Yeah, he and my dad are both scientists, they went to the same school together," answered Chris.

"Who's that?" asked Buttercup, pointing to the girl standing next to Chris.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you," Chris said, slapping his palm to his forehead. "Yeah that's my mom, dad, and older sister, Sarah."

"OK now that everything is straitened out I need to ask you some questions," exclaimed Blossom, pointing towards Chris.

"OK, but easy questions first."

"Do you have fangs?"

"Why yes I do," Chris answered flashing his teeth.

"I have a question," piped up Buttercup.

"Go ahead."

"Why were you so excited when I tagged you?"

"Nobody has played with me for at least a year."

"A YEAR?!"

"Yeah, the only person who has played with me is Sis."

"Why doesn't anybody play with you?"

"Because they say I'm a freak."

"Because of your powers?"

"No, because I'm being me. You'll find that out soon enough."

"Speaking of powers how did you get yours?" asked Blossom.

"Uhh.. well..," Chris looked up at his parents, they both nodded. "Ok, well you see not too long ago maybe a month ago my dad, sister and I came here to see Professor Utonium and…"

Flashback 

Chris stood between Sarah and his father, itching for something to do.

"May I get a glass of water?" he asked waiting to get out of the laboratory.

"Sure, you know where everything is right?" said Professor Utonium.

"Yup" _Finally. _

Chris ran up the stairs and bolted towards the kitchen, got a tall glass of water, and chugged it down.

_Still thirsty_, he thought.

He snuck back downstairs.

"Hey sis," he whispered, "do you know where there is any soda?"

Sarah sighed ," I'll help you find some." _Annoying brother maybe I'll play a trick on him this time_.

She looked around for anything helpful and spotted a flask of chemical X.

_Perfect_.

Sarah swiped it from the shelf it was sitting on, went upstairs and poured it into Chris's glass. It only filled one-fourth of the glass so she filled the rest up with water. It looked exactly like a coke.

"Great you found some!" said Chris who just walked into the kitchen from the garage.

"Yup," replied Sarah, a smug smile on her face while she handed her brother the glass.

Chris drank it only half way before choking. He dropped the glass witch shattered with contact to the floor.

"What happened!?" asked Mr. Kuro, bounding up the stairs closely followed by Professor Utonium.

Sarah was speechless as she watched in fear as her father rushed to her writhing brother's side.

"What happened?" he repeated.

"Chemical X," said The Professor examining the empty flask.

"Sarah!" yelled Mr. Kuro.

She had sunk to her knees crying watching he bother in pain. Then he stopped and lay motionless on the mouth open floor eyes the size of saucers.

"Chris, Chris can you hear me!? Chris!!" yelled Mr. Kuro holding on to his son.

_Oh, no no no no no it's all my fault he's he's, _Sarah couldn't bring herself to the prospect of her brother, dead.

Then he moved. Jerking to one side then sitting up gasping for air.

"Chris, are you ok?" asked his worried father.

"Yeah Dad I'm fine."

End Flashback 

The girls stared at Chris in disbelief.

"It's all true and in my sister's defense the bottle was not labeled," said Chris.

Sarah laughed, _He's annoying but he sticks up for me and I like that_.

"Anyone want to play tag?" asked Chris.

"I do!" shouted the girls.

"But remember, no powers."

"Ok!"

And with that a night of fun and games started bring the four closer together as friends.

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Yeah Chapter one all up!!!!!!! Six pages on Microsoft World hell yeah!!No Chris is NOT a vampire and I know the chemical X thing _seems_ incorrect but I will explain it further later in the story. Their last name is pronounced Koo-roh OK everyone got that strait, good. Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh yeeeeeeeeeeaaaah I'll put up the next chapter sometime in February probably March though. Alright see ya later!!!!!!!! Sano out.


	2. Acting Wierd

Chris awoke next to his sister on the Utonium's couch, her long blond hair sticking to his face.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked.

"Don't know, Mom and Dad went back home to get us some new clothes," answered Sarah.

"Oh… Wait a sec you mean to say Mom and Dad left you, an 8 year-old, in charge?"

"We live right down the street, Chris."

"Oh yeah."

A few minutes later their parents arrived with a fresh pair of clothes.

"So… what are we going to do today?" asked Chris.

"Well, your father and I have decided to stay here until the Professor comes back," said his mother.

"YEAH!" Chris shouted, punching the air.

Throughout the day and into the night Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup, and Chris played. At dinner they heard someone at the door. A few seconds later the Professor walked in.

"PROFERSSOR!" the girls shouted, hugging their creator.

"Oh girls are you okay? Who's been taking care of you?" worried the Professor.

"Well the Kuros have been kind enough to watch over us in your absence," said Blossom.

"The Kuros… John!"

"Professor!" said Mr. Kuro.

"How have you been?"

"Good. Hey how's that experiment going with…" and he dragged on about rats and dogs and other animals.

After dinner, Chris and the girls played some more.

"I see you made friends," commented the professor.

"Yeah, best ones," Chris said, tackling Buttercup, "Gatchya!"

Nine months went by after that day. Birthdays came and went, battles were won and lost, and friendships were made and broken. However, now Chris was six years old; Buttercup, Bubbles, and Blossom were still "five" years old; and the season was summer. This is when things started to happen.

The hot sun beat down on the residence of Townsville. The PowerPuff Girls were enjoying this beautiful day at the beach with their best friend, Chris, and his family.

"Splash Fight!" he shouted, splashing Buttercup, Bubbles and Sarah.

"Hey!" shouted Buttercup, splashing him back.

Bubbles, being in the middle of all this, started to cry.

"Aw, shut up you cry baby."

"C'mon be nicer," said Chris, putting a hand on the blubbering Bubble's shoulder.

Buttercup scowled and crossed her arms. "Hmph."

Blossom, peacefully studying her Chinese, put down her book and joinded the others in the water.

"So, finally decided to join us?" asked Chris, splashing a bit of water at her.

They started to play Marco Polo and other water-related games through the day. The Professor casually chatting with Mr. and Mrs. Kuro, occasionally thinking, _Wow, the girls really seem to like him. Good thing they made friends with him so fast. _Chris was the type of person you could get along and become great friends with instantly.

When it was time to go home , the Kuros ate dinner at the Utoniums' house. In the middle of it though the hotline went off, Blossom flew upstairs to get it.

"Yes Mayor? What!? Him? We're on our way!"

"Who is it this time?" asked an anxious Buttercup.

"It's Him!"

"I can't wait to kick his but!" shouted Buttercup, zooming out into the night air with her sisters and Chris.

Bubbles and Chris seemed a bit worried.

_Him? Last time we almost got our buts handed to us, _thought Chris.

When they all arrived in Townsville they saw Him terrorizing the people.

Chris rushed forward kicking him in the face before he could be noticed.

"ATTACK!!" he shouted darting to Him, who was removing himself from the side of a building.

The PowerPuffs attacked with full force, punching and kicking repeatedly, until he had had enough.

"RRRAAARRRG!" he yelled throwing everybody back with a huge force field of energy.

He reached out for Buttercup the most persistent and annoying one headed strait for him.

"Buttercup! Watch out!" cried Chris zooming up and pushing her out of the red claw's way.

"Chris!" she said looking after him being pulled towards Him. They rose up thousand of feet into the air, where Townsville was just a cluster of boxes. Him set a force field around the two of them.

"So nobody can interrupt us," he said, squeezing Chris tighter in his grasp.

"What… do you… want… with me?" was all Chris could get out before all of the air was crushed out of him.

"Oh, you'll see," answered Him, in his feminine voice, touching his other claw to Chris's forehead.

Then he passed out.

Inside Chris's Subconscious

I was surrounded by doors all labeled something different. 'Artistic', 'strong', 'smart' I read. Those were all open but others like 'insane' and 'eats like a pig' were closed. But one caught my eye it was black with caution tape, warning signs, and chains covering the door; it was labeled 'Blizzard'. It was slightly opened. Curiosity took over as I walked in its direction to investigate. When I opened it an evil cackle resided in my head. What I saw was terrible but before I could close it a black mass engulfed me, the laugh ringing louder and louder in my ears.

"Hehehe, finally."

______________________

Chris was falling when he woke up. He heard the cries of the girls and pedestrians but it was hard to focus. Everything was fuzzy, the warm air rushing past him made him even more tired. All of the sudden he stopped caught in the arms of Bubbles.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

Chris's response was passing out again.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she placed him, carefully, on the ground.

"Is he gonna be ok?" she mumbled.

"Yeah, just let Professor look at him," assured Blossom.

"RRRAAARRRRG!!" screamed Buttercup, for Him had disappeared from sight.

When she caught sight of Chris her stomach lurched. She was the one who rushed in without thinking, she was the one who had to be saved, she was the one at fault. She also was the one who had to carry him home while Blossom comforted Bubbles. The guilt was not so bad now but it would get worse as time passed by.

Sarah was waiting outside for them, tears flowing over her cheeks. She had seen it all the news.

"Chris!" she cried as Buttercup set him in her arms.

She hugged him tightly, he stirred.

"Oh Chris, you scared me," said Sarah.

"I'm sorry but everything's ok now, it's all ok," he whispered.

But Chris was for from the truth, very, very far.

The following weeks after that, Chris was angrier than before. He barely smiled anymore, got irritated easily, and wanted to be alone a lot. Any trouble in Townsville was taken care of quickly. (And painfully for the villain)

One day he sat reading a book in the living room of The Professor and the girls came up to him.

"What is your problem? Ever since the fight with Him you've been acting all weird," exclaimed Buttercup.

Chris kept on reading.

"C'mon we're all worried about you what's wrong?" pleaded Blossom.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Chris irritably answered.

"No, we want to know what the mater with you; whatever happened to the 'happy and nice all the time' Chris?"

"Just leave me alone!" said Chris, raising his voice.

He glared at them with great contempt.

This went on for quite a few days and Chris had had enough. One day he just lost it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Yay chapter 2! Comments a critique very much appreciated!


	3. Leaving

The cool wind blew onto Chris's face. It calmed him a bit but not enough to ease the anger bottled up inside. He sighed.

_How much longer am I gonna be like this? I can't stand it. This attitude I have now has cost me my dearest friends. _

He looked around; the trees of the forest outside of Townsville shook from the massive gust of wind.This was his favorite place to think. Suddenly he noticed the three hearts symbol in the sky.

"Trouble," he muttered flying of to the problem.

At the same time Buttercup, Blossom, and Bubbles were doing the same.

A knot grew in Buttercup's stomach.

"I have a bad felling about this."

"Why should you, you're the toughest fighter on the team," said Blossom.

"Because it's Him again and I want to make him pay for what he did to Chris."

"Now that's the spirit," said Chris popping up out of nowhere, "Let's kick his but into next year!"

He aggressively, immediately jumped into battle with the combination; jab, cross, left elbow, right palm, left hook, round 2. It stunned Him only for a second but that was all the girls needed to get the opportunity to start attacking. They bombarded him from all sides; left, right, front, and back.

Battered and bruised, Him shot down each of the puffs, knocking them out. Chris was the only one who woke a after a minute or so and once seeing his teammates out cold he just lost it.

"You… you… you're gonna pay!" he screamed.

Then everything changed.

________

The black mass laughed and laughed, I tried to cover my ears.  
________

Chris's hair became a gray color and even wilder than before.

________

It had taken the shape of a person a darted across the room.  
________

He became more muscular and his power increased tenfold.

________

It stood up behind me; seconds later everything went black. It had knocked me out.  
________

Chris stopped writhing and started to laugh the same laugh he heard in his head.

Buttercup looked up.

"What are you doing Chris…? Chris?"

Her eyes widened when he looked at her.

"Who are you talking to? I'm Blizzard! It's been 6 years in that hell hole, now I'm finally free!" he shouted, throwing his arms out wide.

"What have you done to Chris?"

Blizzard chuckled.

"ANSWER ME!"

Blossom and Bubbles had woken up by now and staggered to their sister.

"Perfect."

Blizzard zipped forward, slashing each of the girls just above their right hi with the middle finger on his right hand.

All of them clutched their sides, the pain unbearable.

Tears slid down Buttercup's cheeks. _That shouldn't hurt this bad, it wasn't that deep. _

In fact, that cut was deep enough to leave an irremovable scar.

BAM!

Blossom took a hit to the head.

POW!

Bubbles took one to the side.

BOOM!

And Buttercup took a punch strait to the chest.

Blizzards power immeasurable, made those blows fell like 20 consecutive strikes from a sledgehammer.

Buttercup looked up, barely able to stay conscious, only to see him creating an orb of black energy.

"This should finish you off," he growled.

Her heart was racing. _What to do? What to do? _The only thing she could do, her last resort, scream.

"CHRIS!"

The sphere dissipated as Blizzard stepped backward.

He clutched his head and fell to his knees.

________

I had woken up and with rejuvenated power I pushed the person back into the door labeled "Blizzard." I closed it behind me and fell to the floor, panting. It was much harder than I had first thought. Let's hope it stays closed.  
________

Chris, gasping and shaking, fell to the ground.

Everything was fuzzy. Last thing he could remember was the girls knocked out. Wait! Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup! He jumped up, eyes surveying the area. He saw Bubbles and Blossom were still out cold, but Buttercup was still conscious.

"Buttercup are you… o…k?" he faltered.

She had made a small scramble backwards, her eyes wide in fear. Chris's eye drifted to the gash on her hip.

"Did I… do that?"

Buttercup nodded.

"No...No, no, no, no, NO!"

Tears slid down his face, he pounded his fist on the ground and cursed under his breath. He then got down on one knee.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Making vow to you, Bubbles, and Blossom."

She stared at him, puzzled.

He bowed his head. "I, Chris Kuro, vow to never use my powers for evil again and if I do I will owe to you, five favors of anything of your choice."

The sun was setting on the scene, making it even more beautiful than it first was.

"I shall carry out this promise 'till the day I die."

"Chris," Buttercup whispered, tears welling up in her eyes but she held them back.

He stood up and slung her onto his back.

"Hey!"

"Time to go home," he whispered, tucking Bubbles and Blossom under each arm.

He flew to their house and passed out on the steps.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris, jolted from his sleep, gasped for air.

_It's ok. It was just a dream. Just a dream,_ he thought, and then he opened his eyes.

"No."

It hadn't been a dream, he saw Bubbles lying in the bed next to him.

_So I actually did that to them? _

He looked around he was in the Professor's lab. He would be in his father's but it wasn't equipped with a medical kit… yet.

Thumps were heard by the stairs and Sarah turned the corner.

"Chris!" she shouted.

She ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Chris?"

He was crying in her arms.

"Why… why did I do it?" he choked up.

"It isn't your fault Chris; Dad did some experiments on you. The problem is something mental."

"So you're saying I'm mental?"

"No, I mean the problem has to do your subconscious."

"Let's go home."

"Why… don't you want to…?"

"You know why; we're moving tomorrow and I still have to pack."

Unknown to them, Buttercup stood frozen on the stairs. _Was it true_, she thought; he had never told anyone.

"Chris!" she cried.

"I'm sorry."

"No don't go!"

Chris grabbed Sarah's arm and ran out the door, Buttercup followed.

"Come back!"

"I promise I will come back again, I promise!" he shouted back, flying to his house.

Buttercup tried to go after them but she was too weak to. From that day on Chris Kuro had disappeared, until 8 years later.

Yeah! Cliffhanger! I know it's rushed and confusaling cause I writes it. the next chapter will be out soon, I wish I could keep it out longer (for the cliffhanger) but I would much rather please my readers. Yay! 'Till next time, Sano out.


	4. Reunions

A teenaged boy's i-Pod switched to "Easier to Run" by Linkin Park.

_How ironic._

The train jolted to a slow stop.

"Now arriving at Townsville Central Station," said a feminine voice over the intercom.

His stomach did a back flip.

_It's been 8 long years. _

He stepped out onto the platform after his long hour ride. His bags were slung over his shoulder. Eyes drifted over to his face. Not good. His grey hair was sticking out from under his hood. He pulled it over his eyes.

_I can't afford to be recognized. Any news reporter or police officer would flock to me. Besides this is supposed to be a surprise._

He hurried down the well-known streets, making his way to the familiar house.

When he stepped over the threshold, he finally looked up. Everything was left the same not a picture out of place.

The boy set his things onto the couch and hurried out the door.

He was so excited. Finally, after 8 years, he would see the PowerPuff Girls again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There it was the well-known, Utonium house. His stomach did another back flip.

_Don't run,_ he told himself.

The urge to burst into the house increased as he walked up the steps. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" called out a familiar voice.

"An old friend," the 14 year-old answered.

The door opened and Bubbles screamed.

"Chris!"

"Hey!" Chris breathed as Bubbles gave him a bone-crushing hug.

Blossom came to investigate the commotion. Once she noticed it was Chris she joined the hug, crushing him more. Buttercup soon fallowed suite, crushing him the most. She seemed to be one of the happiest to see him, other than Bubbles.

After their reunion hug, Chris proceeded to stretch and flex his back. "I swear you'll kill me with that," he groaned. He tilted his head back to bend his back more. His hood fell.

Bubbles gasped, Blossom's eyes widened, and Buttercup looked at him strangely.

"What the hell did you do to your hair?" she asked.

Chris's once dark brown hair was now a light grey.

"Now that's a long story I don't want to tell right now. I would much rather spend my time catching up with you guys."

At that moment, the Professor poked his head out from the basement lab.

"What's going on up here?" he asked.

Bubbles flew over to him. "Look who it is! Look who it is!" She pointed in Chris's direction.

"Well I'll be darned, it's really you Chris."

Chris beamed.

"So where's your sister, Sarah and your parents?"

The boy's face darkened and he looked away.

Right before the girls were going to ask him what's wrong the hot-line rang. Blossom flew to her room to get it.

"Hello? Mojo? Again? Alright, we'll be right there," she added exasperated. "C'mon girls, it's Mojo again."

"What?! This is the second time today!" sighed Buttercup.

"We'll be right back," assured Bubbles.

When they exited the house, the Professor approached Chris.

"What happened?" he questioned.

"They're gone."

"Can you give me an idea of where they are and how long it's been?"

"They've been…They've been dead for years now."

The professor staggered back in shock. "How have you been getting along?"

Chris sat down on the couch. "My Aunt Lisa and Uncle John took care of me, but it wasn't like the ever wanted me. They didn't want any kids so I was a burden to them. They were just there, never comforting or caring for me." His voice shook and looked like he was on the verge of tears. His hands were balled up into fists, his jaw was clenched, and his eyes were shut tight.

Just then the girls flew through the front door and noticed Chris's expression. He stood up abruptly. "I see you guys tomorrow," he said gruffly and hurried out the door.

The three looked at the Professor, expecting him to answer the burning question, what happened. Even after Chris had left the Professor was still dwelling on his words.

_They were just there. I was a burden to them. Wasn't like they ever wanted me! _

Professor's expression was sad, appalled, and sympathetic all mixed together.

"That boy is way beyond his years," he whispered.

________

As soon as I stepped out of that house, tears flowed uncontrollably out of my eyes.

"Dammit," I cursed, "He had to bring up _that_ subject!"

I ran towards my house not caring even if I used my powers or not. I must have because the wind picked up and before I knew it I was in front of my house. I knew living here would only keep the memories of my family alive and bring me more pain but I had no other family… that wanted me. This was my only home.

I sighed as I stepped in front of the fireplace. On the sill, stood 10 pictures of my past, the middle and the biggest one was my favorite. It brought tears to my eyes. It was me when I was 6, my sister at 9, and my parents at and age I can't remember.

Sarah and I stood in front of Mom and Dad. All of us had huge grins but mine was the biggest of all.

I sighed again.

I threw off my favorite sweatshirt. It was black with three dark, forest-green fangs curving upwards on the side. Another two were at each shoulder and curved inward. On the back there were three diagonal gash-like stripes (they kinda look like the monster energy drink logo) , also green. Now all I had on was ablack skin-tight under-armor t-shirt. It showed my _much_ exercised muscles.

_Well time to train. _And so I did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door slamed behind Chris.

"C'mon Professor, spit it out," pleaded Buttercup.  
"No. I will not. He is old enough to tell you girls at the right time," stated the Professor.

She grunted and floated up to her room and layed down on the bed. _He's so different_, she thought,_ His voice is deeper; his hair is white; he is more muscular; and to top it off, when I looked into his eyes, the glow that once lit them up was gone. He's become so cold. Was what he told the professor _that_ traumatizing? _

________

Blossom stared down at the Chinese book she was reading but her mind was not focused on the characters. It was focused on trying to figure out Chris's problem. _Hmmmmmmm. He was sensitive when his parents were brought up so something might have happened to them. The professor was really depressed when we got back so it must have been something tragic. Are his parents… dead? _

________

Bubbles stared out a window, deep in thought. _Right before he left, Chris looked like some helpless puppy. _The thought of that mad her sad. Being a true animal lover, she hated the thought of hurt animals and Chris reminded her of one so much. _Also, I tried to hear if he would say anything using my super hearing after he closed the door and all I heard was a grunt and some snarls. It wasn't English or any other human language at that. _She sighed. _I guess we'll ask him tomorrow._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Chris attempted to, once again, see the girls. As he walked towards the house, he had a sickening feeling that something was going to hurt soon. He walked in without knocking and silently closed the door behind him. No one seemed to be in the living room or kitchen. He checked the rest of the house with his x-ray vision and sure enough everyone was in their respective rooms. He grinned and crept towards Buttercup's room. He laughed to himself.

_This is going to be fun… and painful. _

With one swift movement he opened the door and pounced Buttercup, who was napping on her bed.

"Gah! Ambush!" she yelled.

"Settle down, it's only me."

Before he knew it, Chris had a sharp pain pulsing in his head. Buttercup had punched him.

"Ow."

"Don't do that!"

Blossom and Bubbles rushed in the room.

"So you decided to come back, eh?" questioned Blossom.

"And now we have a few questions for you," said Bubbles.

"Remember, easy ones first," joked Chris, hopping off a very disgruntled Buttercup.

"Why did you just walk out on us yesterday?" asked Buttercup angrily.

"That's not easy but I'll tell you anyway. As you observed, I was very touchy on the subject of my family and truth is they're dead," he answered very bluntly

Everyone gasped. A wave of sadness coursed through everyone in the room. A tear rolled down Bubbles' face.

_So my guess was right,_ thought Blossom.

"For how long?"

"Six damned years." Chris voice shook but his stone cold face did not waver.

"How?"

"That, I swore I would never tell anybody. Can we ask happier questions?"

"Why did you just up and leave for eight years?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah, that's not a happy question but I'll answer it anyway. I left because the new power I had gotten was too strong and I had no way to control it. For the past 8 years I've been training to control it and I'm still not done but I've decided I was strong enough to come back."

"Ok. Now that that's cleared up, you said something yesterday when you left the house and it wasn't a human language. It sounded like some kind of dog dialect," Bubbles said, trying to change the subject.

"You were close. It's the wolf dialect from around here."

"You talk wolf?" asked a surprised Blossom.

"Yes. Didn't you just here me?"

________

For the rest of the day the girls bombarded Chris with questions like 'What have you learned in school?' or 'Have you stopped any crimes lately?' After all of this, Chris was just too tired to go on.

"I'm gonna get going," he said.

"Why don't you stay here for the night?" asked the Professor.

Chris sighed. "Nah, I don't want to bother you guys."

"But, there's nobody to get you up or to make you any breakfast." The Professor was so use to make the girls their breakfast every morning and getting them up (Buttercup specifically).

"That's my problem," he stated, closing the door behind himself.

________

The next day Chris walked into the Utonium household to see a very familiar figure standing in the kitchen handing out food to 3 three, very hungry, girls.

"Miss Keane!"

"Oh my! Chris is that really you? After all these years?"

"Yeah, it's me and what are you doing here, feeding lunch to these… people." Chris squinted his eyes, pursed his lips, and slowly turned his head towards the girls.

All four of them giggled.

"Well, you see I'm not Miss Keane anymore. I'm Mrs. Utonium now and I live here," she explained, showing off the ring on her ring finger.

"Well, congratulations! Why, though, haven't I seen you at all this week?"

"I have been at a teacher's convention."

Chris nodded then looked at the PowerPuffs. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"After breakfast, could you do us a favor?" asked Buttercup.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Tell us what happened the day your parents died."


	5. Never Saw it Coming

A clawed figure sat at a throne, watching a large monitor closely.

"So the boy returns," whispered Him in a seductive tone. "He is still distraught from his parents' death, I see. I'll wait until he gets settled in again, then I shall CRUSH HIM AND THOSE PESKY POWERPUFF GIRLS! Now, let us wait until the meal is served before we play with our food."

The figures on the screen seemed to be in a heated argument, arms and fists flying every which way to animate their point. Him flicked his claw and the screen closed up on one person's face. The person was clearly enraged about whatever the group of people was arguing about. Suddenly, though only for a millisecond, his eyes flashed yellow but Him caught the slight change.

Him smiled, "It seems that there is an unexpected appetizer."

"I said NO!" shouted Chris, his fist crashing down onto the kitchen table.

"But you promised us!" Buttercup yelled back, suddenly standing up.

"Oh yeah? Let me ask you this! How did I use my powers to not tell you guys I was moving? HUH?" Chris stared the girls down. Bubbles sank back into her chair. He sighed, sat down in the free chair, and rubbed his temple. A headache was pounding in his head.

"Chris, I had no idea that your parents…" started Mrs. Utonium.

Chris held up his hand. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why don't you and your sister stay with us? School is going to start soon and it would be a lot easier for the both of you."

"I would take you up on that offer but you have to take my sister out of the equation."

"But, why?"

"She's gone, too." Chris laid his head on the table and closed his eyes as the headache got worse. Then he felt a tug on his sweatshirt. He looked up.

"Why are you sleeping on the table mister?" asked a small, black-haired boy.

"Why who's this?" asked Chris, bending over in the chair so he was face to face with the boy.

"I'm Zachary Utonium and I'm six years old!" he exclaimed, his thumb jamming into his chest.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Zach. I'm Chris Kuro."

"Wouldn't it be Christopher?" asked Blossom.

"No, it wouldn't be." Chris got up and winced. "So which room am I going to be staying in?"

"Uh, the guest bedroom over by Dad's office," answered Bubbles, pointing out to the living room and hooking her arm to the left.

He nodded. "I'll go get my stuff." _Damn! This headache is really killing me!_ He walked out the door and flew to his house. By now the headache had become mind splitting and Chris could barley concentrate. He could hear that evil laugh again as he clutched his head in pain. "Get out," he whispered through clenched teeth. It laughed again, louder. "Get OUT!"

Suddenly, Chris could hear the _woosh_ of the girls flying out to Townsville.

_Good. A distraction. I need to get some air._ The teenaged boy floated out of his house and flew to the heart of the city. There was a bank heist downtown and the girls were already hot on the crooks' trail. The headache pounded in Chris's head, making it impossible concentrate now. His vision blurred and his head swam. Bubbles looked up from beating one of the criminals.

"Chirs, you okay?" she asked.

Chris clutched his head. "N-no. It's getting worse. I can't… control it."

"Control what?" Blossom questioned as she handed over one of the robbers to the police.

Chris's eyes widened in fear. "Get back! NOW!" He shoved out his hand to show his urgency. "Get far, far away! NOW!" His body shivered and suddenly, he wasn't Chris anymore.

The Powerpuff Girls stared up at Blizzard with eyes full of wonder and fear.

A sinister laugh left his mouth as a crazy grin spread across his face. "Well, what do we have here? The Powerpuff Girls! What a wonderful day for your demise isn't it?"

"What are you doing Chris? This isn't funny!" Blossom exclaimed.

Blizzard shook his head. "Stupid, stupid girl. You still don't get it, do you?" Then, before anyone could respond, he was in her face, grinning widely. "Let's see how those scars are doing."He quickly raced his middle finger on his right hand along the thin scar just above her hip. Blossom let out an earsplitting scream as pain coursed through her body. Bubbles and Buttercup immediately zipped to their sister's side.

"What did you do to her, bastard?" Buttercup screamed as she went to punch him. But he was too fast for her and took her fist in his hand then twisting it painfully around until she let out a yelp of pain and pulled back.

Now it was Bubbles' turn to go on the offensive. She belted out a super-sonic scream, causing everyone to cover their ears, except Blizzard. He laughed, ran up to her, and punched her square in the jaw. She flew into a store's front window, causing Buttercup to go into complete rage-mode.

Kicking and screaming, she flew at Blizzard at light speed but he easily side-stepped the attack. Before she could get to far away from him though, he grabbed a hold of the back of her shirt and flung her into the side of a building.

Blizzard laughed maniacally. "There's no stopping me, girls! I _will_ destroy you!" He held out his hand towards Blossom, who was recovering from the massive bout of pain, and shot a beam of grey light at her. Before she could react, the beam knocked her off her feet and drove her straight into a building, where she stayed, motionless and unconscious.

Bubbles was on her feet now and ready to kill. Lightning-fast punches and kicks whizzed by Blizzard as he maneuvered around Bubbles' attack.

"You're too slow!"

One second Blizzard was dodging the girl's assault and the next he had his hand gripped tightly around the blue powerpuff's neck. Bubbles struggled against his iron grip but it was no use. He threw her to the ground and shot a grey beam at her, leaving a giant crater with an unconscious Bubbles inside.

"Two down! One to go! C'mon Buttercup, where's your badass attitude now, huh?" taunted Blizzard. To him, there was nothing better than the smell of the PowerPuff Girls' defeat in the air and the place reeked of it.

There was a sudden streak of green light as Buttercup launched herself at this monster of a person. Blizzard uppercut punched her before she could reach him. He flew after her and battled her in midair for only a minute before getting tired and shooting her down with his grey beam.

A smile crept across his face. The PowerPuff Girl's were defeated and in less than thirty minutes at that. It was every criminal's dream to achieve something of that stature and Blizzard had done it, single handedly and without a scratch.


	6. Into the Trap

The citizens of Townsville stared in horror at the defeat of the all-mighty PowerPuff Girls. Some screamed others just stood in shock, wondering what they were going to do now that their protectors were gone. Blizzard looked down upon the distraught town and laughed; laughed long and hard. Now nothing stood in his way for world domination. Him would be easy enough and the rest of the villains? They were just tiny specs of dust. The only major roadblock was Chris.

Chris.

The very mention of my name woke me from my slumber. I stared through the eyes of Blizzard and screamed. "No! This can't be happening!"

"Oh, but it IS happening!" said a voice behind me.

I turned swiftly to see Blizzard, a smug smile on his face. Rage filled every cell of my being. I wanted to destroy him, but I knew I couldn't without destroying myself. I shoved him back into his room, yelling and screaming at him. I locked the door behind me as I slid down it, panting and crying.

Chris flew right to Buttercup as fast as he could once he gained control again. He picked up her limp body in his arms. "Buttercup! Buttercup, talk to me! Please!"

He eyes opened slowly but once they caught sight of the white-haired person holding her she screamed. "You monster! Get away from me!" She kicked away from Chris. "Officers! Take him away!"

Chris's eyes widened as the police got their wits about them and closed in on him. "No, Buttercup! It wasn't me! It wasn't me!" Tears streamed down his face as an officer cuffed his hands. "You've got the wrong guy! You've gotta believe me! Buttercup, please!" The authorities shoved him into the back of a cop car and slammed the door on his face. Chris was furious now. He shouted as loud as he could from behind the window, "You'll pay, PowerPuffs! You're going to pay for your mistake!"

The three girls looked on as their friend was driven off to the jail. Blossom shook her head. "Oh, Chris…"

Criminals looked on as Chris was walked through the jail to his cell.

"Now you'll know how it feels!"

"You got some real balls kid!"

"Never woulda thought!"

"OH SHUT UP!" He screamed. He would have torn them all apart if it weren't for the handcuffs he was wearing. They were specially made for people like the RowdyRuff Boys to drain their powers when they wore them and now they drained Chris.

He was shoved into a small cell with one other occupant. He was burly and had to be at least six and a half feet tall. Chris recognized him as a burglar he had help put behind bars years and years ago.

"Why did you do it?" the man asked as Chris sat in the corner of the cell.

The teen looked down at his hands. "I didn't." Anger built up inside him as he remembered Buttercup ordering the police to take him away. "They'll pay. The Puffs will pay dearly for their mistake!"

The burglar chuckled. "That's more like it kid. Now, how you gonna do it?"

Chris looked up at him, a wicked smile on his face. "I just gotta make a few calls is all."

The fact that they had put their best friend behind bars rested heavy on the PowerPuff Girl's shoulders, but there was nothing they could do. What's done was done and Chris deserved it for almost killing all three of them. It had only been about two weeks since the horrible occurrence and there had been no word from the jail that Chris was exhibiting any of the behaviors he had when he attacked the girls. In fact, he seemed to be quite depressed in the jail. This made the girls feel even worse.

Other than that, the outside world seemed to be normal. An astronomical amount of money had been stolen from the bank but for some reason, neither the cops nor the PowerPuffs had been able to get there in time and nobody even knew who had done the stealing.

Suddenly, the hotline started ringing. Blossom was the one to zip over and pick it up.

"Hello? Yes Mayor, what is it?" The pink puff's face dropped as the Mayor babbled out the situation. "What? I-I see… We'll be there right away sir. Don't worry." She hung up the phone slowly, almost in shock.

"What is it Blossom?"asked Bubbles.

"There's been a massive jail break…"

That's all she needed to say before her sisters dragged her out and flew to the jail. The scene seemed as if it had been pulled straight from a movie. All the convicts poured from massive holes that had been blown through the walls of the facility. The police were doing their best to shoot them down but the more that fell, twice as many came on top of them.

"Go! Find them! Get all the help you need! The PowerPuffs must fall!" shouted someone from the top of the building.

The girls gasped as they saw that it was Chris.

"Girls!" he shouted, "So glad you could make it!"

"What is this Chris?" Blossom shouted back.

"REVENGE!"

Suddenly, the RowdyRuff Boys flew in and attacked the girls. They were completely caught off guard and were thrown to the ground where Mojo awaited them.

"Good morning girls!" he shouted as he pulled the trigger on a sort of ray gun.

The girls were zapped without mercy. Chris floated down to them, smiling. He walked over and grabbed Blossom by the neck, lifting her easily. She fought back but not with the super-strength. Buttercup tried to punch Chris but only ended up hurting her hand.

"Interesting what one can do in two weeks, hm?"

"What did you do to us you bastard?" screamed Buttercup.

Chris laughed as Mojo threw him the gun. "This gun takes away your powers. Only for a few hours though." He laughed again, throwing his head back this time.

"But that's all the time I need to kill you!"


End file.
